memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Type-6 shuttlecraft
| Service period = 2356 |Operations Division supplement}} – 2380s | Length = 6 meters | Width = 4.4 meters | Height = 2.7 meters | Capacity = 2 crew, 2-6 passengers | Speed = warp 1.2 for 48 hours, warp 2 for 36 hours | Maxspeed = warp 4 | Cruspeed = warp 3.5 | Armaments = none (standard), 2 type-IV phaser emitters (optional) | Defences = deflector shields | altimage = }} The type-6 shuttlecraft was a Federation Starfleet shuttlecraft type in service in the 24th century. Due to their size compared to other shuttlecraft, type-6 shuttlecraft were sometimes referred to as personnel carriers. ( ) History The type-6 shuttlecraft was introduced into service in or sometime prior to the year 2357. The main production base was the ASDB Integration Facility at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. Shuttles of this type were incorporated into many starship classes as the standard shuttlecraft design, including the , , , , , and . ( , , }}, ) By 2357, at least two type-6 shuttlecraft were assigned to the Starfleet Academy Flight Range in orbit of Saturn. ( ) Two type-6 shuttlecraft were assigned to Deep Space 9, to complement the , the runabouts and the work bees. They were stored in the landing pads. ( ) In 2372, Commander Ishmael Snowden outfitted an obsolete type-6 shuttle with cloaking technology adapted from that used by " " at Ventax II, in order to convertly advance James Leyton's plans for a Starfleet takeover of the Federation government. ( ) In 2374, Dukat stole a type-6 shuttlecraft he and Benjamin Sisko had earlier used to escape from the . ( ) Type-6 shuttlecraft were still in service in the 2380s, such as the shuttlecraft which was assigned to the . ( ) Specifications The type-6 was designed as a short-range warpshuttle and was classified as a "light" shuttle (as compared to the type-7 shuttlecraft's classification as a "medium" shuttle). It was furthermore equipped with an atmospheric airscoop for atmospheric flight and hover field antigravs. The shuttle also featured a navigational deflector and redundant graviton polarity source generators. A transporter assembly was also not standard, but the shuttle could be fitted with a portable array. ( ) Entry to the shuttle was through a large hatch in the rear of the vessel. The hatch could be opened via a control pad next to the impulse engines. There were benches for passenger seating in the aft section and ample room for cargo. A separate systems display was also found in the aft area, as were storage bins. ( ) Standard configuration At 6m long, 4.4m wide and 2.7m high, the standard shuttle had a mass of 3.38 metric tonnes and was unarmed. It could accommodate two flight crew and six passengers, or for diplomatic missions, the passenger compartment could be reconfigured to provide enhanced accomodations for two VIPs. Type 6 shuttles were easily configurable for testing of a variety of technologies. ( ) Sub-light propulsion was generated by twelve DeFI 3234 microfusion RCS thrusters. Superluminal velocities were provided by two 1,250 millicochrane warp engines. The standard Type-6 was capable of warp 1.75 for 48 hours. ( ) Uprated configuration An uprated type-6 was also available with limited weaponry for special operations and a higher top speed. This uprated version mounted two type-IV phaser emitters and had two 2,100 millicochrane warp engines, which enabled the shuttle to sustain Warp 2 for 36 hours. Cargo pallets, engines, mission housings and other interchangeable components affected dimensions and performance figures which led to other configurations. ( ) Known craft Appendices Connections References External link * de:Typ-6-Shuttle 06